In The Heat Of The Moment
by brattgirl1010
Summary: A part cat demon goes through his first heat now he must find love in the weirdest of ways. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

In a world of pure love and lust lived a teen boy who was different from most. He had blonde fuzzy cat ears on top of a sea of platinum blonde hair and a long kitty tail. Many mistake him for a girl because of his femine figure and his choice of clothes and that is where our story begins.

As the sun light flows into my room I slowly open my eyes, stretching as I sit up. Getting out of bed I try to fix my robe by tighting the belt, but it slides down my shoulders anyway. I slowly walk to the balcony, leaning on the railing I watch the sun rise above the mountains. Its rays dancing across the water in the river. "It is just so pretty and bedazzling", I whisper as I walk back into the room, I open the doors to my closet. "Hmm which would be better the hot pink top or the purple one? Hard choices hard indeed." I walk out in a purple tank top, tight black shorts and designer sneakers "Well I guess it's the best I can do." I put my blonde hair up in a ponytail just as the doorbell rings. I am almost to the door when a burning, painful, heat went through my body making me fall to my knees. The last thing I see is Sora-hime bursting through the door and screaming my name.

The next thing I know I'm waking up in the guest bedroom with a thermator in my mouth. "About time you woke up Angel-kun you scared me." she said as she checked my temperature.

"Ugh, what happened?" I say as I rub the sleep from my eyes.

"I don't know I was hoping you could tell me Sora-hime."

"Tell me what happened."

"Well I was walking to the door when this agonizing heat took over me."

"And how old are you?"

"I'm 17 why?"

"Well my dearst friend since you're half cat demon I believe you are going through your first heat."

"My first what?" I raised an eyebrow quite confused.

"Your first mating season . . . in the bluntest form your body is craving sex. I mean it's not like you haven't done it before."

I blush a deep red "But Sora-hime I am still a virgin"

" . . . . " Sora-hime's mouth just hung open.

My blush only deepen "Sora-hime what do I do."

"Well first we find you a master that will treat you right."

"But I don't want to have sex with just anyone, I want to save it til I'm in love."

Sora-hime's eyes soften "I know but maybe we can find you a master that you can fall in love with."

I sigh, "Fine but where do I find a nice master? I mean aren't most masters mean?" I whimper lightly at the thought.

"Don't worry Angel-kun leave that up to me, my master has a lot of nice friends and I'll find you a good master." She said as she petted my head to comfort me.

"Ok I trust you Sora-hime, I think I need to sleep I feel so tired" I say yawning.

"Sleep tight Angel-kun I'll come by later." She said as she got up.

I fell deeply into the sweet abyss of dreams.

_**In a darken room I lay on a white canopy bed, with the transluscent white drapes closed. I feel the softness of the bed and how smooth the white satin sheets beneath me felt, a true picture of innocence. A darken figure moves from the shadows moving towards me so graceful he looked as if he was flying. A pale hand cups my cheek raising it so I look into his eyes, His eyes so beautiful a mesmerizing green that pierces the soul. A sea of raven black hair cascads off his shoulder covering his face, it is so pretty and looks soft to the touch it is longer than my own.**_

_**"Listen Aaron-kun wait for me I will be near you soon don't mate with anyone, I can give you anything you want including my undying love so please wait." **_

_**A light blush raises to my cheeks as he lowers head and kisses me lightly a heated sensation goes through my body at the same time. When he backs away I notice a silver chain around my neck with a small silver heart pendan on it with saphires and emerald on it spelling a P and A.**_

_**"This is to remind you little one keep it and remember me, when I am near you it will glow so for now I bid you adou."**_

I woke up to Sora-hime shaking me awake.

"ugh let go let go my head is gonna fall off." When she lets go of me I grab my head in pain.

"Sorry Angel-kun I was afraid, you had stopped breathing." I could see worry lining her face.

"It's ok Sora-hime I for give you." Before I knew it I was being glomped.

"Hey Angel-kun what's that?" She pointed at my chest, I look down to see the necklace from my dream around my neck.

"Huh well you see umm."

"Yes? . . . I'm waiting" Sora-hime said.

"Ok I've been having this dream for months. It always starts with me on this great bed it was so fluffy and . . . oh sorry getting off subject. Then he comes in, I can never see his full face because he has long lusious black hair. His eyes are a deep piercing green, but so gentle and when he touches me in my dreams I feel my body burn . . . . whats the look for" Sora-hime's face had softened and a gentle smile had replaced the frown.

"You love him." Her words left me speechless.

"That's ridiculious Sora-hime how can I love someone I don't even know?" She chuckled.

"Oh but you do know him Angel-kun in your dreams." She got up before I had a chance to speak dropping a thick file on my lap.

"What's this?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's a list of possible masters that you wanted." She smiled, petted my head and left.

"Pfft you can not love someone you haven't met." I say as I look through the files unknowingly stroking the pendant.

Hours later and a few naps I came to the very last file, the picture was breath taking. He looked exactly like the guy from my dreams.

"Pico Hiyashi, 17, Vampire. Hmm looks like him and does have a P name maybe just maybe." I grip the pendant fairly hard.

"What am I talking about . . . fairytales don't come true." I turn off the table light and gets out of the guest bedroom finally having enough energy. I slowly walk around my dark house letting the moonlight light my path. I walk to my backyard smiling as the fragrance of all my flowers assualt my nose instantly relaxing me. Suddenly I feel heat around my neck as I see my pendant glow, I hear footsteps behind me. As I turn around the painful heat returns to my body making my body collaspe, before I hit the ground I feel strong arms wrap around me and soft humming putting me to sleep.

To Be Continued please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Pico's POV:

I smirked down at the bundle in my arms, who was now out cold. As I reach the staircase I could feel a new presents.

"Angel-kun! What have you done!"

"Don't fret little one I have done no harm to him, he collapsed outside and I am taking to his room."

"I do not trust you. What is your name?"

"Pico Hiyashi, Prince of Akasha and holder of the Celestrial Staff, and your name little one?"

"I am simply known as Sora."

"Could you take him up to his room I'm afraid he'll be frightened to see me when he first awake?"

"Sure."

I handed him to her and open the front doors, with my dagger I cut open my wrist letting my blood pour onto the threshold. I lick my wrist closing the wound, I concentrate on the blood focusing my magic to repel anyone unwanted from entering. I grip the door as the room starts to spin, panting lightly.

I could hear a scream from up the stairs, without second thinking I flew up the stairs to find Sora tied in the corner and a dark figure trying to grab my beloved. I grab the figure by the throat throwing it out the window, diving out of it myself. I land on my feet, slowly approaching the hooded person, I ripped off the hood and in the moonlight I could see her face.

"Why have you come here and disturbed this home?"

"I have orders from the high council in the Sacred Mists to kill her."

"The one you were about to kill was not of the female gender. The Sacred Mists is a kingdom of just women right? What wrong has Aaron-kun done to deserve punishment from a land he could not enter?"

"He has been given something that was to be given to our queen."

"What would that something be?"

"A stone enchanting the used with grand gifts."

"How do you know it is he who has it?"

"How many half breed cat demons do you know?"

"If he does have it how does one remove it."

"The carrier most die and their blood most be given to the intended."

"I'm sorry I cannot allow that to happen."

"Then it is I who is sorry I must kill you now."

I removed my dagger once again cutting my wrists as I summon my staff and the powers of the stars. I crouch into postion and spring out spinning my staff to hit her missing at the last minute. As she dodges she swings her sword out cutting my side. I grip my bleeding side in pain I look toward her, a smug smile on her face.

"You shouldn't have done that."

My blood circled around me spining violently into the wind as my eyes began to glow. With one big gust of wind my blood flew forward changing into many sharp needles. Her scream echoed throughout the forest as I slumped into the house with the last of my strength, falling down as my blood continues to fall.

I could feel my body weakening and the need for blood grow, my fangs getting longer and sharper. I could hear someone coming down the stair but mostly all I could hear was their heart beat.

"Pico-kun are you all right?" _Aaron_, shit.

"No get away." I croaked out my voice going hoarse.

The closer he came the more my body waited his blood.

"Leave while you can, I can't control my blood lust for too long."

Every part of me screamed to pin him down and take his blood, my chest arched against my restraint as he laid his hands on it.

"How can I help?"

I couldn't open my mouth in fear of attacking him, oh how my body burned. My eyes snapped open at the smell of fresh blood that was so intoxicatingly sweet it drove me crazy. In the that moment my restraint dissappeared and my body acted on its own.

I pinned him down, kissed up his neck licking the small trail of blood up. I softly sucked on his neck before sinking my fangs. His blood burst into my mouth, a taste that made my head spin. As I drank I could hear soft meows coming from somewhere and as I realized where it came from I retracted my fangs instantly.

His eyes were half closed and his skin was pale but his smile was wide. With a shaky hand he rubbed my cheek as he spoke.

"Are you feeling better Pico-kun?"

Before I could answer he was out cold, I picked him up and carried to his room vowing never to be so reckless. I moved his hair from his face, admiring his innocence and courage. Maybe if we are both be strong we could make this work.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron's POV:

I slowly open my eyes as the sun shines through my window and the birds sing their favorites tunes. Stretching, I get out of the bed, trying to remember yesterday. I get out of bed sluggishly rubbing my eyes trying to get the sleepiness out. I strip out of my clothes looking at my full length mirror, I gasp lightly at the marks on my necks. I touch them lightly remembering last night, a sense of warming goes throughout my body making me hot. I walked into my bathroom turning on the shower, I climbed into the shower letting the warm water relax my muscle. I shampoo my hair with strawberry smelling shampoo, I get out of the shower drying off my hair noticing I forgot to grab clothes. When I'm completely dry I open my door to find Pico-kun standing there with his hand raised to knock. His eyes look away as a small blush dust his cheeks and he clears his throat. I looked down and eeped as I realized I didn't have anything on. I quickly grab my towel covering my lower half.

"Is there something you needed?" I ask walking out into my bedroom.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"Oh, I'm fine." I open my closet pulling out my pink mini skirt and white tank top.

"Do you always where girls' clothing."

"Of course, girls clothing is so pretty and makes me feel pretty."

_Did it suddenly get warm in here?_ I turn around to see Pico-kun right behind me a blush starting on my face I look away trying to hide my blush. His fingers lifts my chin so I'm looking up at him, he lowers his head and softly kisses my lips. _His lips are so soft and warm. _Heat completely engulfed my body with need, the need to be taken. I kissed him back my hands fisting his hair pulling him closer as he deepens the kiss. Every inch of my body burning for his touch just begging to be taken. He breaks away from the kiss blushing, I pant, my face flush and lust clear in my eyes.

"Oh um ok I uh guess I'll see you down s-stairs" He says flusteredly as he makes it out of my room. I smile as I get dress, I go down the stairs into the kitchen right as Sora-hime walks in with a baskets of muffins.

"Sora-hime my hero, mine?"

"Yes yes they're yours"

"Yay nom nom nom"

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"I'm not allowed to be in a good mood."

"What did you two do?" I blush at her words.

"Nothing."

"Uh huh liar!"

"Sssh ok ok I'll tell you we kissed."

"Must of been one helluva kiss to make him that flustered."

"How would you know?"

She points behind me, my muffin falling out of my mouth. _Oh shit. _I turn around to see him in the door way a blush still plastered on his face. I found it adorable as he tripped over his words asking me to go 'talk'. I winked back at Sora-hime as I followd him out into the garden. He pinned me up against the house and right as I was about to speak he kissed me. My head felt fuzzy, my body started to burn as I kissed him back, his tongue parted my lips and explored my mouth taking sweet dominance over me. I couldn't help but moan at the feelling, his arms going down to my sides rubbing then. I fisted his hair pulling him even closer, his arms picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him meowing and purring in satsifaction at the contact. He breaks the kiss and softly sucks on my neck as one of his hands slid up my shirt playing with my now hardened nipples. I softly moan in his ear at the combined pleasure he was making me feel, I was so distracted I couldn't hear someone come into the garden.

"You know there is a whole house for that, you know with shut doors and especially closed windows."

He put me down and I could sense he was a little dissappointed an the intrusion.

"We were just having a pleasant coversation."

"Haha if that is a nice chat I'd hate to see an argument."

"You're soo mean."


End file.
